


Double Trouble

by Plum2705



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum2705/pseuds/Plum2705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hotel makes an error and gives two of the lads sharing a room a double bed instead of twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This NC17 fic was first published on Take That Slash (Live Journal) Spring 2012

“oh for crying out loud!” Howard said throwing his bag down on the floor of the hotel room, “what part of twin don’t these idiots understand?”

Jason just stood looking at the bed and shrugged while Howard picked up the phone.

“Ye its room 210…no everything’s not ok…well its because you put us in a double…what?...no double…we wanted twin…what?...no twin…2 beds…you know 2 single beds in the one room…no not 2 rooms….2 beds…oh just forget it” Howard slammed down the phone. “Why don’t the put the person on reception who speaks the worst English…oh wait they did!”

“Look Howard” Jason started, “it’s just the one night mate…and it’s a big bed!” He smiled at Howard who just glared back.

“Ye course” Howard sighed, “I’m just tired that’s all…it’s been a long day”

“Well I’m just going to grab a shower while you put the pillows down the centre of the bed” Jason laughed heading for the bathroom.

Howard was already on his back, snoring in bed when Jason exited the bathroom

“God you can sleep anywhere at any time” Jason mused to himself. Jason searched through his bag for clean shorts, checked the door and then quietly climbed into bed. “Oh Howard,” he said pushing Howard gently “shift up for fuck’s sake”. Howard twitched and turned on his side towards him, “Howard…move up…you’re taking up most of the bed.” Jason pushed and shoved, finally getting Howard back onto his back, snoring loudly. “Oh great…snoring or no room in bed…make no wonder you’ve never settled down, taking up all the bloody bed!”. 

Jason lay on his back, closing his eyes. Jason wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep when he felt Howard throw is arm over his stomach and close the gap between them. Jason didn’t move, he just lay there, listening to Howard’s breathing, the breath on his shoulder, the weight of Howard’s arm across his stomach. Howard moaned softly, he was dreaming, Jason hoped. Howard got closer still, moaning softly. Jason felt Howard’s lips on his neck then brushing softly over his collar bone. Jason could definitely feel Howard’s hard-on pressing against his hip and him wearing no underwear was pretty evident.

“Howard” Jason whispered, “Howard…it’s me Jason”. Howard didn’t respond he just kissed Jason’s neck, squeezing Jason tighter in his embrace.

“Turn over” Howard whispered as his tongue ran up Jason’s neck to his jaw. Howard nuzzled gently, “turn over” he whispered again.

“Howard?” Jason whispered, “you do know its me don’t you?”

“Mmmmm, course” Howard whispered in return, “now turn the fuck over onto your side”

Jason turned on his side, his back to Howard. He felt Howard press himself closer to Jason, Howard’s arm sliding under the pillow to envelop him in a hug. Jason sighed softly at Howard’s touch. Howard kissed Jason’s neck gently before biting his shoulder, his grip tightening as Jason felt Howard’s hand work its way down his body to pull at his shorts. 

“Howard…you have to stop” Jason whispered, “you’re dreaming…I’m dreaming…I’m not really sure what’s going on….but you need to stop.” Jason turned onto his back as Howard sat up and pulled at Jason’s shorts tossing them over his shoulder onto the floor, “Howard?”

Howard flopped back down next to Jason, kissing his neck. “Turn over onto your side” Howard said. Jason looked at him, not knowing what was going on, not sure whether to stop this, but wanting it anyway. Jason complied, turning on his side as Howard spooned him from behind. 

Howard’s touch was light, feathery and Jason couldn’t do anything but moan softly as Howard rained kissed on his neck and shoulder. Howard’s fingers trailed down Jason’s side, onto his hip, Howard’s other arm under Jason’s head holding his hand lightly. Howard’s fingers traced a line over his bum, parting him gently, rubbing his fingers over his entrance. Jason moaned softly at the touch.

“Fuck me” Jason whispered. Jason felt Howard’s finger push into him. He squirmed at the feel, it hurt, he’d never experienced this before. Jason moaned again, “more” his whispered. Howard obliged pushing in another 2 fingers. Howard could feel Jason fighting against him, moving away, so he pushed in deeper, trying to find that special spot. “fuck” Jason moaned, “oh that hurts” his whispered, “oh God” his sighed. Howard quickly removed his fingers and grabbed his cock.

“I don’t have any lube” Howard whispered in Jason’s ear as he nibbled away at his neck, “but I so need to fuck you”.

“Then do it” Jason replied, “its fine, just do it”.

Howard pushed his cock up to Jason’s entrance, kissing Jason’s neck all the while. He didn’t wait to be invited, he just thrust inwards, hard. 

“Oh God” Jason said too loudly for the quiet of the room, “Oh….fuck…that really hurts”. Howard stopped, waiting for Jason, “its ok,” he finally whispered, “don’t stop now”.

Howard thrust again pushing until he’d filled Jason completely. They both moaned with the intensity of the pleasure. Howard keeping up a steady rhythm, keeping a hand on Jason’s hip to keep him steady. Jason pushed back, wanting more of Howard inside of him.

“I need to be on top” Jason whispered. They rolled over, Howard on his back, Jason straddling him. Howard kept his hands on Jay’s hips, keeping him in time with his own upward thrusts. Jason pushing down, grinding himself onto Howard, moaning loudly, “Oh How, you don’t know how much I’ve need this” he muttered.

Howard just moaned loudly as his thrusts came faster and faster, “I’m going to come” he whispered, “oh fuck” Howard almost shouted, “oh fuck” he muttered as he pulled down Jason on his cock, holding him firmly while he spilled himself into Jason. “Christ!” he muttered as he felt his body relax. Jason smiled as he lifted himself off Howard and turn over onto all fours.

“So you think you can come and not me?” Jason giggled as Howard lay on the bed, arms outstretched totally spent, he smiled up at Jason. “I think you can do something for me now”. Jason moved up and sat on Howard’s chest, before rising slightly, holding onto the bed and then pushing his hard cock into Howard’s mouth. Howard took him all, every inch of him, holding onto his arse as he sucked and licked at Jason’s cock. Jason moaned loudly, thrusting into Howard’s mouth, not wanting to release himself yet, just enjoying the feel of Howard’s tongue and lips around his cock. “Oh God How, I think…” he never finished the sentence as he came in Howard’s mouth. Howard taking every drop.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Jason turned to look at Howard. “Glad I made an error and booked the double room now?” he asked as Howard smiled and nodded. 

 

THE END


End file.
